


False God

by writing_everyday



Series: Lover [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: AU: Kurt’s in a band. He and Elliott write a song.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert & Kurt Hummel
Series: Lover [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860202
Kudos: 15





	False God

**Author's Note:**

> I love how this one turned out.

Elliott’s apartment is always free because he lives alone. It’s a very small studio apartment but it’s close enough to NYU to be convenient. So, Kurt’s not surprised when he texts Elliott at 9 on a Wednesday night that he’s alone and available to talk. 

The first thing after ‘hello’ that Elliott says to Kurt is: “This is more than wanting to hang out or escape the girls, isn’t it?” 

“Was it my complete lack of happiness that clued you in?” 

“Dramatic,” Elliott smirks. “It was your puffy eyes actually yet your skin still looks amazing. I don’t know how you do it.” 

Kurt walks over to the living area, which is basically the center of the apartment. With Kurt’s back turned, Elliott touches his own face. A little dry if he’s being honest. 

His comment makes Kurt smiles a little. “I swear by my skincare products and tears are good for the skin.”

They sit on the couch and Kurt’s staring at the muted television. 

“It’s my boyfriend,” Kurt tells him.

“Did you have a fight?” 

Kurt sighs. “Kinda. It’s hard to consider it a fight when we’re miles away. Maybe he’s just busy and not actually avoiding my calls.” 

“You don’t really believe that though.” 

Elliott stands up to grab a notebook, pencil, and his guitar. 

“Here,” he says, handing over the instrument. 

“I don’t play.” 

“Then, take these.” 

Kurt takes the paper and pencil. “Now what?”

“We write.” 

_We were crazy to think  
Crazy to think that this could work  
Remember how I said I'd die for you?  
We were stupid to jump  
In the ocean separating us  
Remember how I'd fly to you?_

When Blaine sent Kurt off to New York, Kurt didn’t realize how much he’d look forward to coming back to Lima, Ohio. He thought once Lima was far behind him, Kurt Hummel wouldn’t miss anything about the town that rejected him. A town he spent eighteen years not fitting in. He didn’t think about how much he’d want to be able to drive to the garage and see his dad in coveralls. He didn’t think about how much he’d want to be in the kitchen with Carole and talking about their days while prepping dinner. He didn’t think about how much he’d want to meet Blaine at the Lima Bean just to have an excuse to see him on Saturday. 

Now, he sat in the loft and remembered how it felt to hold Blaine in his arms. How he rushed out of the car to hug Blaine, who was sitting on the front porch steps because Burt wouldn’t let him miss school to go to the airport but invited Blaine to stay for Friday night dinner. 

He’d stare at his phone wanting to text Blaine between classes but not being able to come up with a new way to say ‘I miss you’. So, Kurt would just send him a heart emoji.

Then, the days grew shorter, classes were tough, and work was busier than ever. Time got away from both of them. They missed skype dates. Forgot to send good morning and good night texts. Played phone tag several days in a row. 

They were angry with the universe but took it out on each other.

_And I can't talk to you when you're like this  
Staring out the window like I'm not your favorite town  
I'm New York City  
I still do it for you, babe  
They all warned us about times like this  
They say the road gets hard and you get lost  
When you're led by blind faith  
Blind faith_

Elliott was waiting for Kurt to say something. Maybe he’d explain the situation or better yet write it down into phrases that could work as lyrics. 

“Blaine feels neglected,” Kurt tells him, still not making eye contact. “We both just thought we worked so well together that we could make it work miles apart. Basing long distance off of a couple of months going to different schools was stupid. We were so dumb to think Lima and New York were similar to McKinley and Dalton.” 

“It’s the distance thing then?” 

“More like blind faith and naivety.” 

Elliott hums. 

“My dad once told Blaine that when two people loved each other as much as we do, it works out.”

“He told Blaine this?” Elliott questions. 

“Yeah,” Kurt says. “Not sure what led to that conversation. Blaine wouldn’t tell me.” 

“Then. maybe you do have a shot.” 

“I love him.” 

Elliott strums his guitar. 

Kurt looks at him. “Let’s write.” 

_But we might just get away with it  
Religion's in your lips  
Even if it's a false god  
We'd still worship  
We might just get away with it  
The altar is my hips  
Even if it's a false god  
We'd still worship this love  
We'd still worship this love  
We'd still worship this love_

The first time Blaine came to visit he was flanked by Finn. At the time, Rachel and Finn were still together. Kurt had thought that meant a few double dates and agreed upon alone time instead Finn went home early because he and Rachel decided to break up. So, Kurt divided his time between consoling his best friend and trying to find alone time in the loft with Blaine. 

One night, bless her soul, Santana took Rachel to get “her drink on” and left Kurt and Blaine with an entire night free.

When Kurt was finishing up putting their dishes from dinner on the drying rack. Blaine was flipping through their extensive movie collection. With three very different movie tastes living together, they had gathered quite the library to choose from. 

“So, what movie?” Blaine asked. 

Kurt was watching his boyfriend. He was sitting crossed-legged on the floor right in front of the TV surrounded by DVD cases. There were a few contenders in Blaine’s hand fanned out like one might hold a hand of playing cards. Blaine put another DVD on the floor in front of him and picked another up.

“Too many choices.” He looked up at Kurt. “I’m indecisive, you should pick one.”

Kurt sat down in front of Blaine and took the DVDs from his hands setting them aside. 

Blaine frowned. “Were they not–” 

Kurt cut him off with a kiss and started to gently lower his boyfriend to the ground. Once Kurt was fully on top of Blaine, pressing their bodies together, he broke the kiss. 

“We have,” Kurt paused to check his phone. “Five hours of alone time. I don’t want to watch a movie.” 

“Okay,” Blaine said. 

_I know heaven's a thing  
I go there when you touch me, honey  
Hell is when I fight with you  
But we can patch it up good  
Make confessions and we're begging for forgiveness  
Got the wine for you  
And you can't talk to me when I'm like this  
Daring you to leave me just so I can try and scare you  
You're the West Village  
You still do it for me, babe_

Kurt tried to hold onto those stolen moments he had alone with Blaine. There were few and far between just like when they were in high school.

When they would sneak kisses behind walls and half-closed doors when everyone was home. When they held hands constantly as if they were afraid they’d lose each other during dinner, or a movie, or walking from room to room. When they had to hide from the outside world that they were together. When the world outside of the choir room and their own houses stunned them. 

Blaine’s pillow still smelled like him even though he hadn’t spent the night since last week. Kurt held it against his chest and let the tears flow. He hated fighting with his boyfriend. 

He didn’t want to break up. More specifically, he didn’t want Blaine to break up with him despite insisting upon it. If Blaine didn’t trust him, which he doesn’t if he refuses to believe Kurt and Elliott are just friends, then they can’t be together. Trust is all they have, well, had, Kurt corrects. 

“Just do it then. Blaine,” Kurt had said. 

“Do what?” Blaine’s voice had been rough from yelling and crying. 

Kurt’s was shaky. “Break up with me. If you can’t, won’t, believe me then just say it. Tell me you can’t be with me anymore. Because I’m not going to cut off the one true friend I’ve made since moving to the city because you don’t like that he’s sorta affectionate with me.” 

“He’s gay, Kurt,” Blaine said. “And in our experience, flirty, gay guys are your type.” 

“Are you insinuating what I think you’re insinuating?” 

His voice was firmer now. It hardens as Kurt’s anger takes root again. It overpowers his worries and his desire to cry was buried. 

“Just look at the list, Kurt: me, Chandler, Adam, Elliott…”

“Well guess what, Blaine, I only dated you.”

“Dated,” Blaine repeated, quietly. 

There was a long pause. Just heavy breathing on the phone line. It’s so long that Kurt has to check to see if Blaine hung up. He hadn’t. 

“Blaine,” Kurt said. 

At the same time, Blaine spoke: “I don’t want to break up with you.”

“Do you want me to break up with you?” Kurt has to ask. 

“No.”

“What do you want?” 

“I don’t know anymore, Kurt,” Blaine said. “I need time to figure it out.” 

Then, he hung up. 

_They all warned us about times like this  
They say the road gets hard and you get lost  
When you're led by blind faith  
Blind faith  
But we might just get away with it  
Religion's in your lips  
Even if it's a false god  
We'd still worship_

Elliott’s hand on his shoulder brought him back to the present. He was sitting in Elliott’s living room not in his bedroom on the phone with Blaine. 

“So, after his trip last week, this week you fought about....me?” Elliott clarifies. 

“That’s it.”

“Wow,” Elliott says. “I guess I really have to meet him now.” 

“That fight was two nights ago,” Kurt tells him. 

“And you haven’t spoken since?” 

Kurt nods. “He came to visit a little over a week ago and we were fine. Better than fine.”

“Until this week. What caused the change?” 

Kurt pointedly looks at his friend.

“I meant, what about me?” 

“Not sure,” Kurt says with a shrug. “It could’ve been how often I mention your name during our talks or maybe it’s the Snapchats, Instagram, or Facebook posts. I really don’t know.” 

“Could be all of that combined.” 

“Maybe.” 

“Jealousy is irrational. It’s all in his head.”

Kurt doesn’t want to answer. So, he checks his phone and opens his email. No notifications. 

“I’m going to have to call him first.”

_We might just get away with it  
The altar is my hips  
Even if it's a false god  
We'd still worship this love  
We'd still worship this love  
We'd still worship this love, hmm  
Still worship this love  
Even if it's a false god  
Even if it's a false god  
Still worship this love_

Kurt waits to call Blaine until 4 the following day because he knows Blaine has glee after school and usually gets home around 3:45. It rings. And rings. And rings. Kurt prepares himself to leave a voicemail. 

“Hi Blaine, it’s me. I was hoping to get you but I understand if you don’t want to take my calls right now. I hate fighting with you and I wish I was in Ohio or you were in New York. Not just to make up but to be together. I don’t want to be apart anymore. I don’t want to feel like we aren’t on the same page. We are always on the same page, Blaine. The chapters may be different points of view sometimes but it’s our book. This is our story. I don’t want the huge heartbreak to be the climax. I don’t want to end this story without you in it right by my side. I can’t tell the rest of my story without you, Blaine.” 

Kurt pauses expecting the voicemail box to cut his message off soon. Instead, he hears Blaine’s voice. 

“I don’t want to tell the rest of my story without you either, Kurt.” 

“Blaine?” 

“Hi,” he says. “I picked up as you were saying how you hate fighting with me. I hate it too.” 

His voice is beautiful. Like the opening notes to Kurt’s favorite song. 

“I love you,” Kurt tells him. 

“I love you too.” 

“Did you figure out what you wanted?” Kurt dares to ask. 

Unsure he wants to hear the answer. 

“Yeah, I did,” Blaine says, “I want to meet Elliott next time I’m in New York.” 

“Okay, we can definitely do that.” 

“I’m sorry I overreacted.” 

“I’m sorry you thought you had to be jealous.” 

“It was irrational. I trust you. I always trust you.” 

“I trust you too,” Kurt assures him. “Just so you know Elliott wants to meet you too. He says I talk too much about you.”

Blaine laughed.

Another pause. 

“I miss you.”

“Me too.” 

With that, Kurt knew they were going to be okay.


End file.
